Mi historia con Viktor
by MenitaLuna97
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió en el Cáliz de Fuego?
1. Chapter 1

Yo, Hermione Jean Granger me encuentró en la biblioteca de Hogwarts consultando una numerosa serie de libros, sobre encantamientos y como es costumbre Harry y Ron no me acompañan ya que como es costumbre (principalmente de Ronald) jamás entrarían a una biblioteca, lo único que pueden hablar es sobre el Quidditch para eso si son buenos, aunque ahora es diferente... Ellos no se hablan... pero como sucedió

FLASHBACK

Resulta que Dumbledore nos habló al inicio de nuestro curso sobre el legendario Torneo de los 3 magos que este año seriá la sede en Hogwarts y vendrían alumnos de otras escuelas como Beauxbatons o Durmstrang a articipar en dcho torneo... No hablaré de que trata por que yo jamás participaría en uno... es muy peligroso. Pero en fín llegaron los estudiantes... en Beauxbatons eran chicas francesas mientras que en Durmstrang eran hombres de Bulgaria entre ellos al famoso jugador de Quidditch Viktor Krum ( que por la forma en la que Ron habla de él, pareciera que está enamorado del jugador). Al parecer hay una persona que este año quiere ver a Harry muerto (cosa que la verdad no me extrañaría mucho) poniendo su nombre en el caliz de fuego... no se pero sospecho de Karkarov (director de Durmstrang). El caso es que Ron se enojó con Harry por que creía que había puesto su nombre cuando en realidad ni siquiera tenía idea y yo confío en Harry... y todo eso motivó a una pequeña discución entre ellos

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Mientras el castillo se mantiene ocupado con los estudiantes de los dos colegios ya hay famosos y populares, de Beauxbatons es Fleur Delacour una francesa de cabello rubio y largo... no lo negaré ella es bonita y perseguida por los hombres y por supuesto de Durmstrang esta Krum que es perseguido cada segundo por las chicas de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons, no se que le ven... para mi es solo un bruto y que le gusta alardear y presumir que es un famoso jugador de Quidditch y Ron se muere por tener un autográfo suyo ¡Que tonteria!

Vaya y hablando del rey de Roma... Krum entró a la biblioteca otra vez como siempre rodeado de chicas admirandolo... me atacó de risa solo si entrara Ron en este momento a pedirle un autográfo aunque como dije en un principio, él jamás entraría aqui. Desde hace días he notado que mi mira como aquel día que metió su nombre en el calíz es tan... sacudo la cabeza, cierro el libro que leía y salí de la biblioteca sin voltear atrás

GRACIAS POR LEER :)


	2. Chapter 2

Me encaminó a la siguiente clase... oh que terrible, pociones con Snape y para colmo compartir clase con los Slytherins durante dos molestas horas... vaya Snape aún no llega pero veo a Malfoy con la tonta de Parkinson... ah son sus tontas insignias donde dice POTTER APESTA y Harry está con ellos al parecer Harry quiere lanzarles un hechizo pero cometo la genial idea de interponerme lo que provoca que el hechizo de Malfoy vaya directo a mi... lo que sucede me deja horrorizada: mis dos dientes de enfrente comenzaron a crecer (de por si ya eran enormes) lo que me provoca a taarme la boca con mis manos

-¿Que sucede?- era Snape

-Malfoy atacó a Hermione- dijo Ron que se encontraba conmigo y Snape vio mis dientes creciendo -No veo ninguna diferencia-Dijo Snape con una mirada llena de burla

Al oir esto salí corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos... yo había sido humillada por Snape por siempre responder a lo que preguntaba... recordé cuando el año pasado tomó por un día el lugar del profesor Lupin preguntando sobre hombres lobo... yo resondí, pero claro solo recibí una humillación suya y puntos menos para Gryffindor. Pero esta vez llegó al límite, humillarme frente a las serpientes... solo eso me faltaba. Como pude llegué a la enfermería donde se encontraba la señora Pomfrey

-Pero... señorita Granger, ¿Que le sucedió?

-Un hechizo- es lo único que puedo responder por que yo no podía hablar a causa del llanto que tenía en esos momentos

-Humm... lo único que se puede hacer en esos casos es rebajar los dientes a un tamaño normal, mediante magía por supuesto

me quedo en silencio unos momentos, sabía que mi padres se molestarian si me arreglaba mis dientes mediante magía ya que por eso me mantenian en tratamiento ( ellos son dentistas) pero la situación me obligaba así que hacepté

-De acuerdo- respondo entre lágrimas

La señora Pomfrey hizo algunos encantamientos y mis dientes quedaron como nuevos

-Listo señorita Granger- dijo la Señora Pomfrey- ya puede retirarse... Espere ¿Quién le hizo estyo?

-Fue Malfoy- le respondí

La señora Pomfrey hizo una mueca y yo me retiré de la enfermería con una nueva sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para una persona que se acercaba lentamente y sentí por algún motivo una extraña sensación

Viktor


	3. Chapter 3

Siento como si el caminara hacia mi... Oh por Merlín creo que se acerca... puedo notar su mirada, pero justo cuando esta a unos 10 metros de mi, aparecen un grupo de chicas y se lo llevan, en su mirada se le nota algo decepcionado. Solo me limito a encogerme de hombros y continuar mi camino con una nueva sonrisa

El torneo de los tres magos dio inicio, la primer prueba eran dragones ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Quien en su sano juicio pondría dragones... quiero ver a Harry y desearle suerte... Me llego a colar en donde esperaban los participantes y encuentro a Harry, la señora Weasley y Bill (hermano mayor de Ron) se encuentran con él y de reojo logro captar que Fleur Delacour le echa algunas miraditas a Bill y volteo y veo a Viktor... él primero tendrá su prueba, siento algo extraño como si quisiera ir con él y desearle suerte, cuando recuerdo por quien estoy aquí

-Harry- lo llamo en voz baja

-Hermione- dice mi nombre sorprendido... puedo ver una mezcla de miedo y Harry puede notar lo mismo en mi mirada

-Estarás bien... has entrenado mucho recuerda el encantamiento invocador- lo digo rapidamente

-Tranquila Hermione ya lo se, es accio

-Exacto Harry- no resisto y le doy un abrazo... un gran abrazo de una hermana que se preocupa por su hermano menor al verse en un terrible problema

Pero ese abrazo se ve interrumpido por la sucia chismosa de Rita Skeeter (agghh como la odio) y lleva una vuelapluma con ella... seguramente hará lo de siempre, contar todo a su modo

-Estaré bien Hermione- me dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada

Salí hacía el lugar donde el público esperaba me senté junto a Ronald que aunque disimulara se veía muy preocupado... durante algunos dias quizo que yo fuera su lechuza mensajera entre Harry y él, pero no funcionó, solo espero que que hagan las paces de nuevo

Y comienza la primer pruba y sale Viktor mientras Ron lo mira hipnotizado (y va el "enamorado" de Ron... pues eso parece, ya lo dije una ocación y lo vuelvo a repetir) y Viktor utiliza algo que en mi opinión no fue nada brillante pero funcionó el hechizo conjuntivitis y robo el huevo que custiodaba el dragón

En cuanto fue el turno de Harry todos veíamos con interés... todo lo que vivió Harry en esos momentos fueron prueba suficiente para que Ron y algunos otros se dieran cuenta que Harry no fue culpable

Con el paso de las horas algo positivo acurre: Harry y Ron vuelven a ser amigos pero no tengo tanto tiempo para felicitarlos... El profesor Flitwick nos ha dejado muchos deberes y como siempre me dirijo a la biblioteca... Mis dos amigos como siempre no entran aqui, creo que esperan a copiarme el trabajo.. ya veremos si permito eso. Entro a la bibioteca y...

¡Merlín! Es Viktor y un ligero sonrojo sube a mis mejillas pero aun asi ocupo una mesa un poco alejada de él y abro un libro. Lanzo una mirada rápida... me sorprende que el este solo, ya que siempre está rodeado de chicas... el me está mirando, y vuelvo a sentir una extraña sensación que ya había sentido hacia... Oh no, creo que viene hacia aca

-Hola, tu "erres" Herr... mo...nie

yo me quedo pasmada en mi lugar mirando directamente a los ojos oscuros de el mientras me sonreía con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas.


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor y yo nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos, no decíamos ni una sola palabra; fui yo quien rompió el silencio

\- Lo siento, no entendí lo que dijiste- le dije mientras lo miraba y él se ponía más rojo (como el cabello de Ginny)

-Es que me cuesta mucho "trrabajo" decír tu nombre- me respondió Viktor- "erres" Herr..mo...ne

-Es Her... mio...ne- le decía un poco divertida

-Herr... her...

Mientras intentaba pronunciar mi nombre me pasaban muchas cosas por la mente como que haría su "enamorado" secreto( lo siento, no puedo evitar poner esto de "enamorado"... no lo mal interpreten) si viera a este chico teniendo una conversación conmigo y al mismo tiempo mirándolo... se veía tan... tierno, no puedo creerlo yo Hermione Jean Granger diciendo eso de un chico mucho mayor que yo

-Herr...mi...o...ne- dijo Viktor

-Estás mejorando- no pude evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿Puedo "sentarrme" aquí?- me preguntó con una sonrisa que me dejo embobada por unos momentos

-Claro... si... no tengo...problema- dije balbuceando (y ahora balbuceando ¿que sigue ahora)

Él se sentó con un ligero pero visible rubor

-He "querrido" "hablarr" contigo desde hace mucho tiempo... desde aquel día en que metí mi nombre en el caliz de fuego

-Aun no olvido esa mirada- le dije con una ceja levantada

Viktor no agregó nada mas que una sonrisa cada vez estaba más cerca de mi... podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos que en esos momentos se cerraban, y por algún motivo... un instinto los mio también... sentí sus labios cerca de los mios... No pude evitarlo... fue una gran experiencia, aun mejor que saber que fue lo que causó la rebelión de los duendes... me mente se despejó solo concentrada en una solo cosa... los labios de él... era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, la mayoría me evitaba, pero no pensaré en eso

-PERO QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS... FUERA DE LA BIBLIOTECA- era la señora Pince

Lo que parecieron ser horas para mí, por fín nos separamos, nos miramos tímidamente y el salió de la biblioteca

-Señorita Granger... jamás lo esperé de usted- me dijo la bibliotecaria bastante agitada

No le respondí... en esos instantes me sentí una chica rebelde... fue un beso bastante tierno... ¿Lo volveré a sentir alguna otra vez?

-Vaya vaya... creo que tenemos un tríangulo amoroso- escuche una voz bastante molesta...

Oh Merlín era...


	5. Chapter 5

-Vaya vaya... creo que tenemos un tríángulo amoroso- escuche una voz bastante molesta...

Oh Merlín era...

-Que hace la asquerosa sangre sucia Granger co un famoso jugador de Quidditch- me dijo Malfoy con una desagradable sonrisa

-A ti no te importa Malfoy ¿o sí?- le dije molesta- y te pido que alejes tu repugnante naríz de donde nadie te llama

-Cierra la boca Granger o yo mismo me encargo... apuntó su varita directo a mi- Pala...

-Desmaius- escuché otra voz tras de mí - sabes que es de "cobarrdes" intentar hechizar a otra "perrsona" sin haber iniciado un duelo

Era Viktor

-Herr...mio...ne estás bien, no te hizo nada ese "cobarrde"

-Estoy bien Viktor, gracias... aunque pude haberme defendido sola- lo dije fingiendo un enojo que no sentía

Solo se limitó a sonreír y a mirarme con unos ojos tan brillantes que no en vano a cualquier chica la deja embobada

-Hermi...one "querría"0 preguntarte una cosa- por fín él rompió el silencio

-Ya lo hiciste Viktor- le dije en tono de broma

-Tú "erres" una chica muy "grraciosa"- dijo con una sonrisa- pero lo que "querria" preguntarte... se "acerrca" el baile de Navidad y me "gustarria" claro si no tienes algún inconveniente so yo te "invitarra" al baile conmigo

"¡Merlín! esto era lo que no me esperaba, aunque después del beso que otra cosa puedo esperar obviamente"- pensé

-Qué dices ¿Aceptas?- me dijo mirandome directamente a los ojos

Me quedé totalmente en silencio no sabía que responder, inconcientemente se me vino a la mente que otra persona me invitaría ya fuera Harry o... Ron. Pero el simple hecho de ver que ni siquiera me notan creo que...

-Acepto ir contigo Viktor- le dije muy decidida

-"Grracias" por aceptar mi invitación - me dijo Viktor mientras se me acercaba lentamente

-Gracias a tí por invitarme- le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara- ahora te preguntaré algo... ¿Como sabías que Malfoy estaba aquí?

-"Crrees" que iba a dejarte, lo he "obserrvado" durante el tiempo que he estado aquí y veo que a tí te "trrata" muy mal y también a tu amigo "Harrry" Potter

-Pero no me preocupa en absoluto... pero aun así gracias- le dije sinceramente- y que harás con Malfoy.

Seguia inconsciente en el suelo... Aunque por otro lado se lo merecía

-Ya despertará no te "prreocupes" -dijo Viktor

-Para nada me preocuparé... creo que ya era hora de que alguien más le diera una lección- dije recordando en aquella ocasión en que lo abofeteé por burlarse de Hagrid, en esos tiempos que Buckbeak iba a ser ejecutado injustamente a petición de Malfoy y su arrogante padre

-Yo no me refería a ese tipo de preocupación- me dijo poniendose serio- me "rrefierro" a...

Pero ya no pudo terminar de hablar por que las clases ya iban a iniciar

-Estaré bien... nos vemos- le di un beso en la mejilla y me retiré a clase

¡Cuanta razón tendria en un futuro!


	6. Chapter 6

Después de ese encuentro en la biblioteca y esa discusión con Malfoy me encuentro en clase con la profesora McGonagall que no para de hablar sobre el baile de Navidad cosa que no presto atención ya que mi cabeza está en un mundo Búlgaro... Nadie,excepto Ginny que es una de mis mejores amigas, sabe quien será mi pareja de baile... he escuchado murmullos de Harry y Ron de que no conseguirán pareja y se les ocurre hablar justo cuando Snape nos vigila que tengamos su tonto escrito sobre pociones para venenos... yo ya lo se todo de memoria y no me cuesta escribirlo.

Me siento un poco mal por que Neville me pidió que fuera su pareja y como iría con Viktor tuve que rechazarlo, pero me enteré que encontró pareja rápidamente. él iría con Ginny lo cual causó mucha sorpresa que Neville Longbottom tuviera pareja y no el famoso Harry Potter

Me causó bastante molestia un tonto comentario de Ronald como olvidar su tonta afirmación

-Hermione, Neville tiene razón... tú eres una chica- me dijo Ron cierta tarde

-¡Que observador!- fue lo único que atiné a decirle

Trató de convencerme pero no lo logró, con ayuda de Ginny se convenció de que yo ya tenía pareja agradezco a mi amiga que no le haya dicho quien era mi pareja. Me aleje molesta del lugar y me puse a pensar en muchas cosas... entre ellas la más principal, que yo era el último recurso de Ronald, pero por esta ocasión no será así, ya me estoy cansando de eso, Harry no es así conmigo, a comparación de Ronald Weasley, pero no me preocuparé, ya encontrarán pareja

Han pasado varios días y faltan tres días para el baile... Ron y Harry irán con la gemelas Patil Padma y Parvati respectivamente, en esos días no he visto ni hablado con Viktor directamente si no solo a través de cartas... Oh Merlín me siento como adolescente enamorada (obviamente soy adolescente... tengo 15 años) pero enamorada yo creo que...

Pero mi pensamiento se interrumpió cuando una hermosa lechuza parda me picoteó las manos, creo que ya tenía un buen rato esperando, tenía una carta y otro paquete muy pequeño

Abrí la carta... era de Viktor obviamente, la cual decía:

Hermione

Esto es para ti, espero lo uses en el día del baile, espero y sea de tu agrado, te veré ese día con el collar, ya no puedo esperar más tiempo

Viktor

Abrí el pequeño paquete y contenia un hermoso collar plateado con pequeñas piedras color verde esmeralda que tenía como ojos con un bonito animalito... era una nutria


	7. Chapter 7

Aquel hermoso collar me cayó de sorpresa... no me esperaba un regalo así, pero no lo pensé ni un momento más y me lo puse... al sentir el contacto con mi piel, la pequeña nutria comenzó a iluminarse y sus ojos se tornaron de diferentes colores y sonreí

Pues bien con el paso de los días llegó el famoso baile de Navidad, como yo comparto habitación con Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, las cuales se arreglaban para el baile y mientras lo hacían no dejaban de bombardearme con preguntas

-Y Hermione, ¿no nos dirás con quién irás al baile?- preguntaba la tonta Lavender (no sé porque, pero jamás la he soportado)- porque te arreglas ¿o solo lo haces para que no te quedes sola?

La tonta Lavender y Parvati soltaron una carcajada y salieron, pero en ese momento no me importó. Estaba vestida con una túnica azul, que mi madre me había enviado para el baile, use bastante poción alisadora para que mi enmarañado cabello no saliera a relucir y me lo peine con un moño

Bajé al Gran Comedor y Viktor ya me esperaba y con él estaba Karkarov que no me miraba con unos ojos muy buenos que digamos, pero me tenía sin cuidado. Las otras parejas ya se encontraban ahí: Fleur fue con Roger Davies (jugador de Quidditch, cazador para ser exacta y capitán de su equipo de la casa Ravenclaw) que miraba con la boca abierta a su pareja; la otra pareja era Cedric Diggory con Cho Chang (la expresión de Harry no fue muy buena que digamos) y Harry con Parvati

-Te ves "herrmosa"- me dijo Viktor- "grracias" "porr" usar el collar

-Gracias- atiné a decirle bastante ruborizada

Caminamos al hacía el Gran Comedor donde sería el baile. Harry me miró y lo salude a él y a Parvati y ella solo me vio con unos ojos que casi me apiade que no se desquitará con Harry

Y seguimos avanzando, me topé con Malfoy y su pareja era nada más ni nada menos que la cabezota de Parkinson que ni siquiera tuvo palabras para un típico insulto suyo

Viktor y yo nos sentamos a cenar... la verdad tenía ganas de hablar con el sobre la P.E.D.D.O (Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros) pero Viktor hablaba sobre Durmstrang

-"Nosotrros" tenemos también un castillo, no tan "grrande" como éste, ni tan "conforrtable", —me decía—. Sólo tiene "cuatrro" pisos, y las chimeneas se «prrenden» únicamente por motivos mágicos. Pero los terrenos del colegio son aún más amplios que los de aquí, aunque en "invierrno" apenas tenemos luz, así que no los "disfrrutamos" mucho. "Perro" en "verrano" volamos a "diarrio", "sobrre" los lagos y las montañas.

Cuando sonó la música por las brujas de Macbeth, Viktor y yo comenzamos a bailar dando vueltas por todo el Gran Comedor, mirándonos a los ojos sin decir nada... me distraje un segundo y vi a Harry, al parecer mi amigo no aprendió mucho en sus clases de baile porque tropezaba muy seguido y creo que le pisaba los pies a Parvati, no se veían nada contentos. Viktor y yo bailábamos sin mirar a nuestro alrededor, solo mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo... pasaron unos momentos y la música dejó de sonar. Padma estaba molesta ya que Ron no la sacó a bailar y Harry clavando sus ojos en Cedric y Chang, vi como a Parvati se la llevaba un chico de Beauxbatons y me acerque a ellos, me sentía cansada de tantas vueltas

-Hola- me saludó Harry pero Ron no

-Hace calor no creen Viktor fue por unas bebidas- les dije a mis amigos

-Viktor- me dijo Ron bastante furioso- de casualidad no te ha pedido que lo llame "Vicky"

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Ronald?- le pregunté a Ron

-te lo diré si no lo sabes- me respondió

Miré a Harry y lo único que se le ocurrió fue encogerse de hombros

-Que tu fraternizas con el enemigo porque él es de Durmstrang, él compite contra Harry... contra Hogwarts

-Pero estás loco- le dije mientras sentía como la furia se me subía a la cabeza- ¿quién justamente se volvió loco por pedirle un autógrafo y por cierto quien tiene una miniatura suya en su dormitorio?

Ron no respondió y lo miré bastante furiosa

-¿Supongo que te pidió que fueras su pareja mientras se encontraban en la biblioteca?

-Si así fue- le respondí- me dijo que varias veces intentó pedirlo pero no tenía valor suficiente

-No te das cuenta que te está usando para obtener información sobre Harry o lo planeas ayudar a resolver el enigma del huevo

-Pero que te... Viktor no ha preguntado nada sobre Harry... yo no... Planeo ayudar a nadie para resolver eso

-Supongo que por eso se habrán tomado algunas sesiones en la biblioteca ¿no?

\- QUE COSAS SE TE OCURREN, además la finalidad del torneo es conocer a estudiantes y escuelas extranjeras

-Claro que no- dijo Ron- la finalidad de todo es ganar

-Ron- Harry por fin abrió la boca- a mí me parece que no tiene nada de malo que ella haya venido con Krum...

-Por qué mejor no te vas con Vicky- finalizó Ron- seguro te estará buscando

-NO LO LLAMES ASÍ- grité y salí corriendo

Me detuve en un árbol fuera del Gran Comedor, que suerte que nadie estuviese ahí y lloré, lloré mucho.

-"Ronald Weasley, eres un idiota"- pensé

-Herr...mio...ne- Viktor me sacó de mis pensamientos- "perro" que te pasa, te he estado buscando, les "prregunté" a Harry y a su amigo "pelirrojo" por ti y me dijeron que no sabían nada ¿Pasa algo?

-No Viktor todo bien- me sequé mis lágrimas- olvida lo que pasó si... no... No te preocupes, yo solo...

Pero mi frase se vio interrumpida con un beso tan cálido que no opuse resistencia... Viktor lo había hecho nuevamente pero lejos de molestarme le correspondí, hubiese durado más si no hubiéramos escuchado un ruido que nos separó... era Harry

-Oh... yo lo siento- dijo Harry poniéndose bastante rojo- no quise... interrumpir

-No te "prreocupes" Harry- dijo Viktor amablemente

-Tranquilo Harry- le dije con un color rojo bastante llamativo

-Mejor... me retiro- dijo Harry- discúlpenme... no quise... ya saben

Y sin decir nada más se retiró

-Creo que yo también me retiró a descansar Viktor... adiós

-Hasta mañana- dijo Viktor mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba

Caminé hasta el dormitorio... esperando que Parvati y Lavender no estuviesen ahí... me pareció una eternidad lo que tardé en llegar hasta mi cama en la cual me desplomé en cuanto la toqué y me quedé dormida con las diversas sensaciones y sentimientos y por desgracia para arruinar la noche el de enojo y furia que sentí con esa pequeña conversación con Ron... ya habría tiempo para pensar en su reacción... ahora no, tenía en mi mente unos ojos oscuros y un acento con muchas "rrrr"


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente, desperté como costumbre mía más temprano que el resto del colegio, todos dormían, claro poniendo como excusa que la noche anterior fue el baile de Navidad y además no había clases ¡Por Merlín! Como se me ocurre siquiera que habría clases en fiestas. Como sea después de un pequeño baño salgo a los jardines del castillo, visto con ropa muggle, no importa... mientras camino escucho murmullos y cuchicheos de personas que se encontraban cerca de mi, uno que me llamó un poco la atención fue de una chica de Hufflepuff

-"Vaya cualquiera, tener romances con Harry Potter y ahora salir con Viktor Krum... solo le interesan los que son famosos"

Tenía intención de acercarme a la tipita esa pero escuche una voz... siempre esa maldita voz tan fastidiosa e irritante

-¿Qué pasa Granger ya no te gustan los comentarios?- sonrió Malfoy con burla- ya verás lo que pasa cuando te metes conmigo

-Que dia...-iba a replicar pero él ya se había alejado.

Hasta el día de hoy reflexioné en lo que Viktor me había dicho el otro día sobre que no me quedara tan tranquila, por que posiblemente Malfoy haría algo... juro que eso me quito tanto el hambre como las ganas de ir a la biblioteca

Pasaron los días, no hablé con Viktor, Ron y yo ya nos hablábamos bien y las clases ya comenzaron. Aun no olvido cuando la sucia chismosa de Rita Skeeter escribió sobre Harry y yo, eso no me tenía muy contenta, todavia no lo superaba a pesar de que a Harry no le importaba en absoluto, Ron dijo que no nos metieramos en problemas con ella... pero claro ella tuvo de mi parte algunos insultos mios... creo que no debí haber hecho eso

Me inscribí a El Profeta, se tiene que estar al tanto de lo que sucede en el mundo mágico, me encontraba en el Gran Comedor y algunas lechuzas aterrizaron en mi lugar con una carta que al parecer fue hecha con cartas recortadas de un periódico que decía:

"eRes una ChicA malVAdA. HaRRy PottEr se merEce alGo MejoR quE tú. vUelve a tU sitIO, mUggle"

Me siguieron llegando más y al abrir la última grité al mismo tiempo que un líquido amarillo caía en mis manos y me llenaba de horrendos granos

-Bubotuberculos- dijo Ron- te dije que no te metieras con Skeeter, ya ha escrito cosas de tí tanto en El Profeta como en la revista que lee mi mamá Corazón de Bruja

-Mejor ve a la enfermería- me dijo Harry

Sin pensarlo salí corriendo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una voz

-Te dije que me vengaría maldita sangre sucia

Era Malfoy con una desagradable sonrisa en su espantosa cara, a su lado estaba Pansy Parkinson con una risa (como es su costumbre) con una risa estúpida en su cara

Calro por que no lo imaginé, él me vio con Viktor en la biblioteca. Esa fue su venganza, contarle a la chsmosa Rita Skeeter... pero ya me desquitaré con ellos en cuanto me cure las manos


	9. Chapter 9

Después del baile, han salido diversas cosas escritas sobre mí, Viktor y hasta Harry todo escrito por la sucia chismosa de Rita Skeeter (ahh como la odio) en la revista Corazón de bruja. Le dije a Harry cosa que no le importó. ¿Porque no le importa?, él también está envuelto en eso, además de que ha hablado de que es un mentiroso por lo de su nombre en el cáliz, pero ya encontraré la manera de vengarme de esa tipa

Otra cosa, los de la biblioteca me miran muy feo, casi con odio y unas tipas me han amenazado por si me vuelvo a acercar a la biblioteca ¡No hay derecho a hacer eso!, pero ya me las arreglaré.

Ya han pasado unos días, Ron y yo ya hablamos normal, pero la señora Weasley que la vi hace poco me trató un poco mal, creo que fue a causa del artículo de esa sucia arpía, pero Harry habló con ella y volvió a ser como antes conmigo

Se acerca la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry no ha resuelto lo del huevo... más le vale que no pida que lo haga yo por qué no lo haré. Tengo entendido que Cedric Diggory le dijo como resolverlo ya que según Cedric, se lo debía a Harry por haberle dicho lo de los dragones. Aun así le insisto con lo mismo de que el solo lo resuelva

McGonagall nos ha mandado a hablar con los hermanos Weasley a Ron, Cho Chang, a una niña como de siete... ocho años parecida a Fleur

-Muchas gracias señores Weasley, pueden retirarse- dijo McGonagall- ustedes han sido traídos aquí porque serán las personas para que los competidores hagan la segunda prueba acompáñenme por favor Señor Weasley y Señoritas Chang y Granger no volverán a sus salas comunes

Seguimos a McGonagall por los pasillos y llegamos a la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey salió con una poción que nos obligó a beber... Después todo se puso oscuro y ya no me enteré de nada

Desperté, estaba al lado de Viktor, se veía muy extraño como se hubiese transformado pero no le salió nada bien. Estamos totalmente empapados y recordé algo que había dicho Harry algo como una canción que recordé enseguida:

 _Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

 _Que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos._

 _Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

 _Pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

 _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

 _Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

 _Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

 _Demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

Claro por qué no lo pensé antes, sabíamos que la segunda prueba consistía en entrar al agua... Ron, Cho, la niña y yo éramos lo que más valoraban los competidores... Vaya sí que valgo para Viktor, pero ahora no podía concentrarme en él, quien en realidad me preocupaba era Harry, el muy hueco no había estudiado con anterioridad sobre algunos métodos para respirar bajo el agua... como siempre, típico de Harry. Pero aun así lo felicité por haberlo logrado sin ayuda... eso creo yo

-Bueno- Harry iba a decir algo pero Karkarov se acercó y ya no dijo nada. Aparte de salvar a Ron también rescató a la niña que al parecer era hermana de Fleur

De pronto se acercó Viktor para decirme que había un escarabajo en mi pelo. Creí que estaba loco pero tenía razón y me quité el animalito pero no hablé con Viktor, creo que quería que le agradeciera por haberme salvado... Pero Harry había hecho que algo no hubiese hecho Krum... salvar a los otros

Eso fue una desilusión para mí


	10. Chapter 10

Todos corrieron a socorrernos, vi que Fleur se acercaba a Harry

-Tú has salvado a mi "hegmana" aunque no "ega" tu gueén"

Y lo besó en las mejillas, creo que Harry sacaría humo por las orejas.

Y después se dirigió a Ron

-Tú también ayudaste- le dijo Fleur y lo besó igual que a Harry

Por algún motivo yo estaba furiosa, creo que fue por Viktor o porque...

-Damas y caballeros- era Ludo Bagman que interrumpió mi pensamiento- hemos hablado con Murcus la jefa sirena y ha explicado lo ocurrido en el fondo del lago a la señorita Delacour usó una excelente técnica, aunque fue atacada por unos grindylows y no llegó a su meta, le concedemos veinticinco puntos

Hubo un aplauso y yo pensé "es mitad veela, una según estudiante modelo y elegida para el torneo y no puede con grindylows, Harry y nosotros ya podíamos manejarnos con esos seres desde hace un año... gracias profesor Lupin", pero mis pensamientos se terminaron cuando Bagman continuó diciendo la de Cedric y la de Viktor que obtuvo cuarenta puntos por salvarme (tampoco valgo, pensé en broma)

-Al señor Harry Potter usando branquialgas-(wow brillante pensé)- regresó una hora después del tiempo, pero la jefa sirena nos comunicó que fue el primero en llegar y que su retraso se debió al intentar salvar a dos rehenes y no solamente al suyo así que se le conceden cuarenta y cinco puntos

Hubo un aplauso, incluyendo a Fleur y Cedric, aunque Viktor no estaba muy contento, así que intentó hablar conmigo pero no le puse atención por felicitar a Harry. Escuché que la última prueba sería hasta el veinticuatro de junio

Pasaron los días y Ron no dejaba de presumir sobre la segunda prueba y platicaba con Padma Patil, creo que ya hicieron las pases. Yo me sentía muy irritada, ahora soy más motivos de burlas y habladurías por lo de Viktor

Ahora una noticia, a Harry le llega una carta de Sirius que está cerca de Hogsmeade, pero nos tocaba pociones y la tonta de Parkinson hizo pública la situación de Harry, Viktor y yo. Ron mencionó algo sobre qué me ven como una mujer fatal y me provocó bastante risa, Pero lo malo es que ya se enteraron de que Viktor me invitó a pasar un verano con él cosa que a Ron no le provocó mucha gracia

 **Flashback***

Cuando los gritos y aplausos cesaron, Viktor me pidió que habláramos, su seriedad ya se había esfumado y se veía con su mirada, como la primera vez que hablamos

-Her...mione- por fin pudo decir mejor mi nombre- "quierro" "prroponerrte" algo

Yo me quede pensando ¿qué será una relación?... ¿Matrimonio? Ay Hermione que tonterías piensas

-"quierro" "prroponerrte" que cuando acabe el Torneo y yo "rregrese" a "Durrmstrang" quisiera que tú me "visitarras" un "verrano"

-¿A dónde a Bulgaria Viktor?- pregunté sorprendida

-Si a Bulgaria- respondió Viktor- "serre" sincero contigo. En Durmstrang hay varias chicas, no te "negarré" he salido con algunas de ellas- guardé silencio y Viktor prosiguió- yo con todas esas citas jamás he sentido algo como he sentido con otra chica, tú "erres" diferente Her...mione... por eso me gustas

¡Por las barbas plateadas de Merlín y Dumbledore! Viktor dijo que le gusto, eso creo que no me lo esperé... pero ¿Hermione eres tonta? Se nota, todo Hogwarts lo sabe, esas miradas, el baile, el objeto de valor, esos besos pero ahora tengo una pregunta para mí, ¿El me gusta en realidad?

-Viktor- dije- ¿por qué te gusto?- Viktor me miró un poco extraño- quiero decir... soy una adolescente de quince años y tú dieciocho y bueno jamás me preocupo por arreglarme ni cosas por el estilo mientras que medio Hogwarts se pone locas por ti

Viktor no dijo nada, pero de pronto comenzó a reír

-Herr...mione tú no te has dado cuenta de algo- me dijo Viktor entre risas- el físico no me "interresa" en absoluto, tú me gustas porque "erres" muy inteligente y siempre tan "trranquila", eso vale más en una chica

-Wow yo en realidad... pero no terminé de hablar porque cuando me di cuenta sus labios se pegaron a los míos, fue el beso más apasionado que he tenido (con Viktor porque él es el único con quien me he besado) yo correspondí por supuesto y lo que parecieron minutos o tal vez horas nos separamos

-Herr...mione, ¿sabes? Tienes "otrro" escarabajo pero ahora en tu mano

Me giré es cierto había un animalito que Viktor me quitó pero simplemente lo tiró

Sonó la campana y me fui con una sonrisa

FIN del Flashback*

Pues bien después de aquel recuerdo Snape nos regañó y sus típicos "Diez puntos menos Gryffindor"

Pero en mi mente hay una preocupación ¿Cómo se enteró Rita de eso? Ella no estaba presente


	11. Chapter 11

Tengo entendido que Viktor habló con Harry, creo que fue sobre mí, pero ahora han atacado a Viktor y el señor Crouch está muerto o desaparecido... No se sabe cómo fue el ataque, pero ahora las cosas están empeorando y todo es muy extraño, porque simplemente no mató a Viktor y Harry, no, no quiero ni pensarlo; pero si Barty Crouch está desaparecido, todos estamos asustados y preocupados y se acerca la tercera prueba es la última.

Harry se nota preocupado y como no, saber que Snape era un mortifago fue sorpresa, bueno no tanta ya se suponía algo así. La tercera prueba es hoy y trata de un laberinto creo que la copa está adentro, yo no hablé con Viktor, cuando estaba preparándose lo noté muy extraño, pero lo mejor fue no acercarme y que continuara concentrándose, creo que Karkarov le dijo algunas palabras, digan lo que digan, jamás confiaría en Karkarov ya que él también era un mortifago; Viktor entró al laberinto después de Harry y Cedric y después de Viktor entró Fleur, solo quedaba esperar... Ron y yo estábamos nerviosos, pero al mismo tiempo emocionados por que Harry estaba en primer lugar empatado con Cedric, de pronto algo sucedió, Fleur salió del laberinto, ya no pudo competir, la verdad ni idea que pasaba en el laberinto, estaba muy asustada, en shock diría yo, pero con ayuda de los profesores pudo recuperarse

La familia de Ron está aquí, Bill y la señora Weasley... no pude evitar darme cuenta que Bill le lanzaba miraditas a Fleur, pero se vieron chispas rojas en el laberinto, momentos después salió alguien que me dejó sorprendida... era Viktor

Dumbledore se acercó a Viktor y dijo que al parecer le habían lanzado la maldición _Imperius,_ solo quedaban Harry y Cedric, yo pensaba, tenía sospechas de Karkarov

Los que estábamos reunidos estábamos impresionados de que le hubiesen hecho algo así a un competidor, pasó algún tiempo y no sabíamos nada de los dos últimos, yo estaba al borde de los nervios

-Hermione- fue la voz de Ron la que me "despertó"- cálmate

-Lo siento- le respondí- pero estoy muy nerviosa

Ron no dijo nada más y nos dedicamos a esperar... de pronto una luz se dejó ver y apareció Harry con la copa y Cedric a un lado, todos aplaudimos, pero Harry estaba muy mal y no soltaba a Cedric... ¡Merlín, Cedric no se movía! No, no podía ser, pero Fudge lo confirmó

-Diggory, está muerto Dumbledore

-Ha vuelto- gritó Harry- Voldemort ha vuelto

Los gritos se dejaron de escuchar, efectivamente Cedric estaba muerto, no lo podía creer... pero ahora Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha vuelto, yo le creo a Harry, no mentiría algo así, pero de reojo vi a Cho Chang, estaba aterrada y pálida mientras las lágrimas le caían lentamente

No era de creerse, Cedric muerto, Voldemort regresó, Viktor bajo la maldición _Imperius_ ¡Todo era una trampa!, la pregunta es... ¿Quién la realizó?, Colagusano tuvo algo que ver, estoy segura cuando escapó hace un año, las cosas empeorarán, estoy segura y Viktor... ¿estará bien?


	12. Chapter 12

**Todo estaba aclarado, el "profesor" Moody era en realidad un mortifago llamado Barty Crouch Jr. que tomó suficiente poción multijugos para aparentar la apariencia de Ojo Loco, él metió el nombre de Harry en el cáli** **z, él lanzó la maldición** _Imperius_ **a Viktor para poder atacar a Cedric y a Fleur y solo quedara Harry y así Voldemort hiciera el resto; Karkarov había desaparecido**

 **Al siguiente día, Dumbledore nos habló a todos en el Gran Comedor Viktor estaba asustado, creo que pensaba que alguien dijera algo sobre lo que hizo, pero obviamente no fue su culpa, estaba hechizado... Dumbledore quiere que estemos unidos ahora que tiempos malos se acercan y yo creo en eso, Dumbledore brindó por Cedric y mencionó a su asesino: Lord Voldemort... Todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio, unos asustados, otros murmurando cosas contra él; Dumbledore el día del Torneo, después de la muerte de Cedric dijo que el grupo debería volver a reunirse, eso se lo dijo a Sirius que estaba con Harry**

 **Nuestros baúles ya estaban listos, el verano ya estaba en un punto caluroso y el año ya había terminado, los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang se despedían; Fleur habló con Harry y Ron**

 **-"Hagy"- era la voz de Fleur nos "volvegemos" a "veg"**

 **Creo que se quedará en Inglaterra para "mejogag" su inglés. Se despidió de Harry con sus típicos besos en las mejillas, yo solo arrugué la frente cuando se despidió de Ron y se fue con su directora. Ron preguntó sobre como regresaría Durmstrang sin Karkarov**

 **-"Karrkarov" no lo manejaba- era Viktor- "nosotrros" lo hacemos todo- hizo una pausa y se dirigió a mí- ¿Podemos hablar?**

 **-Claro Viktor- y fui tras él**

 **-Herr...mione, ya que no "querrias" visitarme en "verrano" he decidido que "mejorr" nos escribamos ¿qué te parece?**

 **-Excelente idea- lo quería abrazar pero Ron parecía guarura** **observándonos**

 **-Bien- dijo Viktor- "esperro" nos volvamos a ver muy "prronto"- me dio un beso rápido y regresamos con Harry y Ron**

 **Viktor se despidió de Harry y Ron de mano y cuando Viktor ya se retiraba dijo Ron algo que me sorprendió**

 **-¿Me firmas un autógrafo?**

 **Yo solo sonreí mientras Viktor le firmaba un trozo de pergamino a Ron**

 **En el tren de vuelta a Kings Cross leí el Profeta, Fudge se encargó de silenciar a todos porque ni a Cedric mencionaron y Harry mencionó a Rita... hubo algo que no mencioné Rita era un animago ilegal, con eso escribía chismes sobre todo el mundo, la hice jurar que no escribiría en un año o si no yo la descubría... Era un escarabajo (le queda bien) por eso escuchó las conversaciones entre Viktor y yo... La encerré en un frasco con encantamientos.**

 **Pero ya olvidamos eso, tiempo después se organizó algo llamado la Orden del Fénix de la que formé parte... tiempo después la aparición de Voldemort se hizo pública y ocurrieron muchos terribles acontecimientos como buscar horrocruxes que tienen el alma de Voldemort y además de sufrir terribles muertes, pero todo fue mejor al final por que Voldemort murió y la situación mejoró**

 **Y ahora todos dicen ¿qué pasó con Viktor Krum? Pues después de que terminé mi cuarto año me escribía con él cada semana, así fue hasta que lo volví a ver en la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, donde fue invitado, pero una discusión lo hizo irse de ahí,,, Durante un año no me escribí con él sino no hasta después de la segunda guerra... y aunque me casé con Ron Weasley actualmente sigo siendo amiga suya, ya no lo he vuelto a ver personalmente, pero en sus cartas me escribía que en Bulgaria encontró a la mujer ideal para él y ahora es muy feliz a su lado... cuando se enteró de que me había casado dijo que si yo era feliz con él, Viktor también lo sería... Yo me alegro de que ambos seamos felices actualmente, pero aquel chico de acento búlgaro no se olvida en ningún momento y lo recuerdo usualmente cuando veo ese collar de nutria en mi cuello mientras puedo notar un ligero brillo en sus ojos.**

 **Fin**

 **Este fue el último capítulo de la historia muchas gracias por leer esta historia.**

 **:)**


End file.
